habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Mystery Item
Mystery Items are stats-free costume items released approximately one week before the end of every month. They are revealed to all users but only received by players who are subscribed during that month (including those that subscribe after the reveal). A notification appears on the toolbar when new mystery items have been added. Click on the notification to go to your Inventory page (direct link). In the "Special" section, you will see a gift box, with a number that indicates how many items it contains. Click on it until the number reaches zero. You will then find the items in the "Mystery" section of your Equipment page (direct link). If you don't see them, reload the site and click on the gift box again. The Items remain in the gift box indefinitely until you claim them. Once the month has passed, the Mystery Item will be available again only to subscribers who have earned a Mystic Hourglass by having a subscription for 3 consecutive months (either recurring or block subscription). Mystery Items 2018 Mystery Items November 2018 Mystery Item September 2018 Mystery Item August 2018 Mystery Item July 2018 Mystery Item June 2018 Mystery Item May 2018 Mystery Item April 2018 Mystery Item March 2018 Mystery Item February 2018 Mystery Item *'Love Bug Shield': Although it may look like brittle candy, this shield is resistant to even the strongest Shattering Heartbreak attacks! Confers no benefit. February 2018 Subscriber Item. January 2018 Mystery Item 2017 Mystery Items December 2017 Mystery Item November 2017 Mystery Item October 2017 Mystery Item September 2017 Mystery Item August 2017 Mystery Item July 2017 Mystery Item June 2017 Mystery Item The June Mystery Item was revealed on the 22nd. Named the Pirate Pioneer Item Set, it included the Ragged Corsair's Cloak and the Tattered Freebooter's Flag. Item Descriptions: *'Ragged Corsair's Cloak': This cloak has secret pockets to hide all the Gold you loot from your Tasks. Confers no benefit. June 2017 Subscriber Item. *'Tattered Freebooter's Flag': The sight of this Jolly Roger-embazoned flag fills any To-Do or Daily with dread! Confers no benefit. June 2017 Subscriber Item. May 2017 Mystery Item The May Mystery Item was revealed on the 23rd. Named the Feathered Fighter Set, it included the Feathered Fighter Helm and Folded Feathered Fighter Wings. Item Descriptions: *'Feathered Fighter Helm': Habitica is known for its fierce and productive Gryphon Warriors! Join their prestigious ranks when you don this feathery helm. Confers no benefit. May 2017 Subscriber Item. *'Folded Feathered Fighter Wings': These folded wings don't just look snazzy: they will give you the speed and agility of a gryphon! Confers no benefit. May 2017 Subscriber Item. April 2017 Mystery Item The April Mystery Item was revealed on the 25th. Named the Fairytale Item Set, it included the Fairytale Armor and Fairytale Wings. Item Descriptions: *'Fairytale Armor': Fairy folk crafted this armor from morning dew to capture the colors of the sunrise. Confers no benefit. April 2017 Subscriber Item. *'Fairytale Wings': These shimmering wings will carry you anywhere, even the hidden realms ruled by magical creatures. Confers no benefit. April 2017 Subscriber Item. March 2017 Mystery Item The March Mystery Item was revealed on the 23rd. Named the Shimmer Armor Item Set, it included the Shimmer Armor and Shimmer Helm. Item Descriptions: *'Shimmer Armor': Though its colors are reminiscent of spring petals, this armor is stronger than steel! Confers no benefit. March 2017 Subscriber Item. *'Shimmer Helm': The soft light reflected from this horned helm will soothe even the most enraged foe. Confers no benefit. March 2017 Subscriber Item. February 2017 Mystery Item The February Mystery Item was revealed on the 22nd. Named the Heartstealer Item Set, it included a Heartstealer Hood and Heartstealer Cape. Item Descriptions: *'Heartstealer Hood': Though this hood conceals your face, it only magnifies your powers of attraction! Confers no benefit. February 2017 Subscriber Item. *'Heartstealer Cape': A swoosh of this cape, and all near you will be swept off their feet by your charm! Confers no benefit. February 2017 Subscriber Item. January 2017 Mystery Item The January Mystery Item was revealed on the 25th. Named the Time-Freezer Item Set, it included a Time-Freezer Shield and Timeless Shades. Item Descriptions: *'Time-Freezer Shield': Freeze time in its tracks and conquer your tasks! Confers no benefit. January 2017 Subscriber Item. *'Timeless Shades': These sunglasses will protect your eyes from harmful rays and will look stylish no matter where you find yourself in time! Confers no benefit. January 2017 Subscriber Item. Back to Top 2016 Mystery Items December 2016 Mystery Item The December Mystery Item was revealed on the 21st. Named the Nutcracker Armor Set, it included the Nutcracker Helm and the Nutcracker Armor. Item Descriptions: *'Nutcracker Helm': This tall and splendid helm adds a magnificent element to your holiday apparel! Confers no benefit. December 2016 Subscriber Item. *'Nutcracker Armor': Crack nuts in style in this spectacular holiday ensemble. Be careful not to pinch your fingers! Confers no benefit. December 2016 Subscriber Item. November 2016 Mystery Item The November Mystery Item was revealed on the 22nd. Named the Cornucopia Item Set, it included the Fancy Feasting Hat and the Copious Cornucopia. Item Descriptions: *'Fancy Feasting Hat': You're guaranteed to be the fanciest person at the feast in this plumed chapeau. Confers no benefit. November 2016 Subscriber Item. *'Copious Cornucopia': All manner of delicious and wholesome foods spill forth from this horn. Enjoy the feast! Confers no benefit. November 2016 Subscriber Item. October 2016 Mystery Item The October Mystery Item was revealed on the 25th. Named the Spectral Flame Item Set, it included the Spectral Flame and the Spectral Armor. Item Descriptions: *'Spectral Flame': These flames will awaken your ghostly power. Confers no benefit. October 2016 Subscriber Item. *'Spectral Armor': Mysterious armor that will cause you to float like a ghost! Confers no benefit. October 2016 Subscriber Item. September 2016 Mystery Item The September Mystery Item was revealed on the 22nd. Named the Cow Costume Set, it included the Cow Hat and the Cow Armor. Item Descriptions: *'Cow Hat': You'll never want to remooooove this cow hat. Confers no benefit. September 2016 Subscriber Item. *'Cow Armor': Fit in with the rest of the herd in this snuggly armor! Confers no benefit. September 2016 Subscriber Item. August 2016 Mystery Item The August Mystery Item was revealed on the 23rd. Named the Thunderstormer Set, it included the Helm of Lightning and the Cape of Thunder. Item Descriptions: *'Helm of Lightning': This crackling helm conducts electricity! Confers no benefit. August 2016 Subscriber Item. *'Cape of Thunder': Fly through the stormy skies with this billowing cape! Confers no benefit. August 2016 Subscriber Item. July 2016 Mystery Item The July Mystery Item was revealed on the 26th. Named the Seafloor Rogue Set, it included the Seafloor Rogue Helm and the Seafloor Rogue Armor. Item Descriptions: *'Seafloor Rogue Helm': The Kelp growing from this helm helps camouflage you. Confers no benefit. July 2016 Subscriber Item. *'Seafloor Rogue Armor': Blends into the sea floor with this stealthy aquatic armor. Confers no benefit. July 2016 Subscriber Item. June 2016 Mystery Item The June Mystery Item was revealed on the 23rd. Named the Selkie Robes Set, it included the Selkie Cap and the Selkie Tail. Item Descriptions: *'Selkie Cap': Hum the tune of the ocean as you blend in with the frolicking seals! Confers no benefit. June 2016 Subscriber Item. *'Selkie Tail': This strong tail shimmers like sea foam crashing upon the shore. Confers no benefit. June 2016 Subscriber Item. May 2016 Mystery Item The May Mystery Item was revealed on the 25th. Named the Marching Bard Item Set, it included the Marching Bard Hat and the Marching Bard Uniform. Item Descriptions: *'Marching Bard Hat': Seventy-six dragons led the big parade, with a hundred and ten gryphons close at hand! Confers no benefit. May 2016 Subscriber Item. *'Marching Bard Uniform': Unlike the traditional bards who join adventuring parties, bards who join Habitican marching bands are known for grand parades, not dungeon raids. Confers no benefit. May 2016 Subscriber Item. April 2016 Mystery Item The April Mystery Item was revealed on the 25th. Named the Leaf Warrior Item Set, it included the Crown o' Flowers and the Armor o' Leaves. Item Descriptions: *'Crown o' Flowers': These woven flowers make a surprisingly strong helm! Confers no benefit. April 2016 Subscriber Item. *'Armor o' Leaves': You, too, can be a small but fearsome leaf puff. Confers no benefit. April 2016 Subscriber Item. March 2016 Mystery Item The March Mystery Item was revealed on the 24th. Named the Lucky Clover Item Set, it included the Lucky Hat and the Lucky Suit. Item Descriptions: *'Lucky Hat': This top hat is a magical good-luck charm. Confers no benefit. March 2016 Subscriber Item. *'Lucky Suit': This suit is sewn from thousands of four-leafed clovers! Confers no benefit. March 2016 Subscriber Item. February 2016 Mystery Item The February Mystery Item was revealed on the 24th. Named the Heartbreaker Item Set, it included the Heartbreaker Hood and the Heartbreaker Cape. Item Descriptions: *'Heartbreaker Hood': Shield your identity from all your admirers. Confers no benefit. February 2016 Subscriber Item. *'Heartbreaker Cape': With a swish of your cape, your enemies fall before you! Confers no benefit. February 2016 Subscriber Item. January 2016 Mystery Item The January Mystery Item was revealed on the 27th. Named the Champion of Resolution Item Set, it included the Resolution Slayer and the Helm of True Resolve. Item Descriptions: *'Resolution Slayer': This blade can be used to parry away all distractions. Confers no benefit. January 2016 Subscriber Item. *'Helm of True Resolve': Stay resolute, brave champion! Confers no benefit. January 2016 Subscriber Item. Back to Top 2015 Mystery Items December 2015 Mystery Item The December Mystery Item was revealed on the 23rd. Named the Winter Flame Item Set, it included a Winter Flame and Cold Fire Armor. Item Descriptions: *'Cold Fire Armor': Summon the icy flames of winter! Confers no benefit. December 2015 Subscriber Item. *'Winter Flame': These flames burn cold with pure intellect. Confers no benefit. December 2015 Subscriber Item. November 2015 Mystery Item The November Mystery Item was revealed on the 25th. Named the Wood Warrior Set, it included a Log Crown and Wooden Armor. Item Descriptions: *'Wooden Armor': Considering this armor was carved directly from a magical log, it's surprisingly comfortable. Confers no benefit. *'Log Crown': Count the number of rings to learn how old this crown is. Confers no benefit. October 2015 Mystery Item The October Mystery Item was revealed on the 27th. Named the Horned Goblin Set, it included a Goblin Tail and Goblin Horns. Item Descriptions: *'Goblin Tail': Prehensile and powerful! Confers no benefit. *'Goblin Horns': These fearsome horns are slightly slimy. Confers no benefit. September 2015 Mystery Item The September Mystery Item was revealed on the 24th. Named the Werewolf Armor Set, it included a Werewolf costume and Werewolf mask. Item Descriptions: *'Werewolf Costume': This IS a costume, right? Confers no benefit. *'Werewolf Mask': This IS a mask, right? Confers no benefit. August 2015 Mystery Item The August Mystery Item was revealed on the 24th. Named the Cheetah Costume Set, it included a Cheetah costume and Cheetah hat. Item Descriptions: *'Cheetah Costume': Run fast as a flash in the fluffy Cheetah Costume! Confers no benefit. *'Cheetah Hat': This cozy cheetah hat is very fuzzy! Confers no benefit. July 2015 Mystery Item The July Mystery Item was revealed on the 24th. Named the Rad Surfer Item Set, it included a Rad Surfboard and Rad Sunglasses. Item Descriptions: *'Rad Surfboard': Surf off the Diligent Docks and ride the waves in Inkomplete Bay! Confers no benefit. (This item is considered a Back item for equipment purposes, even though you get to ride it.) *'Rad Sunglasses': These sunglasses let you stay cool even when the weather is hot. Confers no benefit. (This item is a head accessory, and does not include the bandanna as shown to the right.) June 2015 Mystery Item The June Mystery Item was revealed on the 25th. Named the Neon Snorkeler Item Set, it included a Snorkel Suit and Neon Snorkel. Item Descriptions: *'Snorkel Suit': Snorkel through a coral reef in this brightly-colored swim suit! Confers no benefit. *'Neon Snorkel': This neon snorkel lets its wearer see underwater. Confers no benefit. May 2015 Mystery Item The May Mystery Item was revealed on the 25th. Named the Green Knight Item Set, it included a Green Knight Helm and Green Knight Lance. Item Descriptions: *'Green Knight Helm': The green plume on this iron helm waves proudly. Confers no benefit. *'Green Knight Lance': This green and silver lance has unseated many opponents from their mounts. Confers no benefit. April 2015 Mystery Item The March Mystery Item was revealed on the 24th. Named the Busy Bee Item Set, it included a Busy Bee Robe and Busy Bee Wings. Item Descriptions: *'Busy Bee Robe': You'll be productive as a busy bee in this fetching robe! Confers no benefit. *'Busy Bee Wings': Buzz buzz buzz! Flit from task to task. Confers no benefit. March 2015 Mystery Item The March Mystery Item was revealed on the 25th. Named the Aquamarine Item Set, it included Aquamarine Armor and Aquamarine Eyewear. Item Descriptions: *'Aquamarine Armor': This blue mineral symbolizes good luck, happiness, and eternal productivity. *'Aquamarine Eyewear': Don't get poked in the eye by these shimmering gems! February 2015 Mystery Item The February Mystery Item was revealed on the 25th. Named the Winged Enchanter Item Set, it included the Wings of Thought and the Shimmery Winged Staff of Love and Also Truth. Item Descriptions: *'Wings of Thought': Let your imagination take flight! *'Shimmery Winged Staff of Love and Also Truth': For WINGS! For LOVE! For ALSO TRUTH! January 2015 Mystery Item The January Mystery Item was revealed on the 25th. Named the Starry Knight Item Set, it included the Starry Helm and Starry Armor. Item Descriptions: *'Starry Helm': The constellations flicker and swirl in this helm, guiding the wearer's thoughts towards focus. *'Starry Armor': Galaxies shimmer in the metal of this armor, strengthening the wearer's resolve. Back to Top 2014 Mystery Items December 2014 Mystery Item November 2014 Mystery Item October 2014 Mystery Item September 2014 Mystery Item August 2014 Mystery Item July 2014 Mystery Item June 2014 Mystery Item May 2014 Mystery Item April 2014 Mystery Item March 2014 Mystery Item February 2014 Mystery Item The February 2014 item was revealed on the 23rd. It was released as a set called the Winged Messenger Set, and it included Messenger Robes, Winged Helm and Golden Wings. Golden Wings are the first back accessory, which was a new item type. Item descriptions: *'Messenger Robes:' Shimmering and strong, these robes have many pockets to carry letters. *'Golden Wings:' These shining wings have feathers that glitter in the sun! *'Winged Helm:' This winged circlet imbues the wearer with the speed of the wind! Back to Top Mystery Item Boxes For the entirety of the month, the month's box will appear in the Special section of the Inventory for all players who are subscribed. Once the month's mystery item has been revealed, players can click on this box to add its contents to their Equipment section. The box designs repeat from year to year; for example, the April box pictured below has been used every April since 2014. When a Mystery Item is ready to be released, the images and code required for it are deployed to the production site, and then an admin will update and run the /migrations/mystery_items.js script. Updating that script involves adding the "keys" for the new items to the $each array. Each key uniquely defines one item; for example, weapon_mystery_201505 refers to the Mystery Item weapon that was released in May 2015. The script searches through the user collection in Habitica's database and for every user it finds who has an active subscription, it adds the new items to their account. The script can take many minutes to run, so it is possible for some users to get their items before others. If you see a user in the Tavern saying that they haven't received their items shortly after other users have started wearing them, this is probably the reason why. If a few hours have passed, the user should reload the Habitica website and if they still don't have the new items (a very rare occurrence!), then they should report it in the Report a Bug guild. de:Mysteriöse Gegenstände fr:Objet Mystère Category:Equipment Category:References Source Code